To Defend A Kingdom
by xXxShawneexXx
Summary: James is the Prince of England. He gets married and after the wedding his father goes to quell a rebellion. He is killed in battle. James is crowned king. He is so young that he is faced with enemies on all sides. His friends help him defend his kingdom.
1. Summons

Authors Note: This is a medieval story. There are not very many of these from what I can tell. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

James's POV:

It is 1160 the year of our lord. I am Prince of England and the Duke of Aquitaine, a region in southern France. I am nineteen years old. I have appointed many of my friends to my court and given them lands and title. My father the king resides in Normandy. I am sitting in the great hall hosting my court.

Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and Katherine Knight, also called Katie, sit with me at my table. Kendall is the Count of Poitou and Commander of my Royal Guard detachment. He is nineteen like I am. His sister Katie is the Countess of La Marche. She is sixteen years old. Their father ruled both provinces until he died last year fighting with my father in a Scottish uprising. He divided his lands for his children and gave Katie a dowry for when she is married. Logan is the Count of Auvergne. Carlos is the Count of Perigord. They are both eighteen.

Kendall is married to Lady Joan, who we call Jo when we are alone and not in court. Jo is the daughter of the Duke of Brittany. Who was one of Kendall's father's best friends. Logan is courting Camille whose father is the Viscount of Limoges. Limoges is one of the lands given to me when I was appointed Duke. Carlos is courting Lady Karina.

Carlos is the son of the Spanish Ambassador sent to my father's court. We grew up together so when his father died six months ago without leaving Carlos any land, I appointed him to my court. Karina is the daughter of the Count of Barcelona. She blushes at the slightest compliment and is really shy. She has jet black curly hair and brown eyes. She is slightly shorter than Carlos.

"Music," I said signaling the beginning of the dances for the evening. Everyone sat waiting for me to start the dance. I walked over to Katie.

"May I have this dance my lady," I asked holding my hand out.

"Of course my lord," she said grabbing my hand as she stood up. She wore a blue dress with her hair pulled back into a clip. Kendall sent me a questioning look which I ignored. Katie and I walked into the center of the great hall and started waltzing.

"When are you going to tell him James?" she asked.

"Soon I promise. How is your mother?" I say to her. I have been courting her for a few months secretly. I need to ask Kendall's permission so we can continue in public.

"She is well. She stays in Poitou ruling in our stead while we are at court," she says smiling. The doors to the hall opened and a knight of my father's guard steps in. Kendall walked over to him before coming to me.

"My Prince, your father summons you to Rouen for court as soon as possible," said Kendall.

"Prepare the royal guard we leave tonight as soon as they are ready," I said releasing Katie's hand. She goes to sit down and I follow. Kendall leaves to summon the guard. I walked to my seat and remained standing.

"I do apologize. My father summons me to court. Tonight's festivities are concluded. Thank you for coming," I said. The room remained silent. The servants came and started cleaning. The guests went to their rooms in the castle.

"Logan, please summon the Lady Challen Knight to govern while I am away," I told him. He nodded and went to dispatch a rider.

"James, am I going with you?" asks Katie.

"If you want to," I said, she nodded and went to prepare to leave.

"James the guard is assembling. We should be able to leave in an hours' time," Kendall said walking in. An hour later we were assembled in front of the stables.

"One hundred knights will be your escort sire," said Kendall mounting his horse.

"Move out," I said taking the lead with Kendall and Katie behind me. We rode out of the city onto the highway. Logan and Carlos came also. We numbered one hundred and four men and one woman. Jo, Camille, and Karina stayed behind at Bordeaux to help Challen once she arrives.

"We should take up position on that hilltop and rest for the night," said Logan around midnight pointing out a strategically located hill not far away. We sat up camp and laid down for the night. At dawn we woke and started riding again. A few days later we reached Rouen. Once we entered the castle we were greeted by my father.

"Aw my son you're here. It has been far too long," said my father pulling me into an embrace.

"Father," I said.

"Tell me Kendall how is your mother?" he asks.

"She is well sire. She is on her way to Bordeaux as we speak," said Kendall.

"Good good I miss her and your father. He was a good man. Very loyal to his friends and kingdom," said my father.

"Father you summoned us," I said.

"O yes I sail for England the day after next. I leave you here to defend the borders of the realm from the French. They have broken off diplomatic relations and summoned their ambassador to Paris," he said.

"Of course father. Do you think the French want war?" I said.

"If they do then we will win. You can govern from Bordeaux the capital of your lands. Also I have a private matter to discuss with you," he said.

"Clear the hall," Kendall shouts. Everyone leaves including him. My father Henry starts to walk towards his seat.

"James you are the only heir to the throne. It is time for you to wed so that our line is secure," said Henry.

"Yes I know," I tell him.

"Rumor has it that you are secretly courting Lady Katherine," he said.

"Father," I said interrupting.

"I am not finished. There are many foreign courts that have princess that can secure an alliance. Katherine offers nothing this kingdom does not already has; however, I will agree to it if it is what you want because she is the daughter of my dear friend," he said.

"Father it is true that I am courting Katie," I said.

"You need Kendall's permission and I want you to wed her as soon as possible. In a month even while court is in session in London," he said.

"A month," I asked questionably.

"I will take care of all the details. You just get permission from her brother," he said sternly

"As you wish your majesty," I said bowing. He left the room to his chambers. I went to find Katie.


	2. Authors' Note

Hey everyone this is an authors' note for both of my stories. Sorry it is taking me so long to update, especially "To Defend A Kingdom." I am halfway done with both and I will update tomorrow I promise. I'm just having writers block on "To Defend a Kingdom." I know what I want the story to do but I can't put it in words.

I made a twitter for fanfiction. So if you want to follow me you can. I will be posting when I am working on stories and when they are updated on the site. It's xXxShawneexXx


End file.
